El Demonio y La Dama
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: La decisión que tomo Inuyasha fue cambiando rápidamente, Kagome cada vez se distanciaba de ese hanyou. Casi no se hablaban, un día la joven al entrar al bosque un monstruo la seguía, pero un cierto youkai le salva la vida…
1. Favores

_**Hola me llamo Jenny Heidern, bueno es la primera vez que estoy en este fandom de InuYasha, estuve leyendo cosas por ahí ejjeje, y es mi primer fic…. Diría que me gustan más los fic de Kagome y de Sesshomaru… aparte del Kagome x InuYasha.**_

_**Bueno comencemos :D**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de "Inuyasha" no me pertenecen.**_

_**Advertencia: Es un Kagome x Sesshomaru :D**_

_**Summary: La decisión que tomo Inuyasha fue cambiando rápidamente, Kagome cada vez se distanciaba de ese hanyou. Casi no se hablaban, un día la joven al entrar al bosque un monstruo la seguía, pero un cierto youkai le salva la vida… **_

_**El Demonio y La dama**_

"_Favores"_

Después de que Naraku fue al fin destruido y también la perla de Shikon, la adea Sengoku pudo vivir al fin en paz. Una anciana que tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo, que recolectaba dulces manzanas y siendo acompañada de una pequeña niña de cabello negro y usaba un kimono anaranjado algo amarillento y con detalles blancos.

-A los niños de la aldea le gustaran estas ricas manzanas, anciana Kaede-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé Rin… Bueno esta es la última-menciona la anciana poniendo la ultima manzana en una canasta- Si, veo que desde que te quedaste en nuestra aldea pudiste hacerte muchos amigos, Rin-dijo Kaede sonriéndole a la niña.

-Así es, ¿Es verdad que el señor Sesshomaru vendrá al pueblo?-preguntaba la niña algo confundida.

-Sí, ven vamos a casa que te contare-le contesta Kaede agarrándole de la mano a la niña. Ambas se fueron a la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en la aldea, ya que se habían distanciado un poco de la casa.

Cuando ellas llegaron al dicho lugar, Rin se sienta en el suelo para así poder escuchar a la anciana Kaede, quien también se dispuso a sentarse al frente de la niña.

-Bueno como veras, el hermano de Inuyasha si vendrá para traerte algo-dijo la anciana sonriendo. La niña de cabellos negros se emocionaba de volver a ver al señor Sesshomaru y a Jaken el fiel sirviente, ella saltaba de alegría, las cortinas se mueve lentamente dejando ver a una figura de una persona. Una chica de aproximadamente 17 años había entrado en este lugar, demostrando una simpática sonrisa ante ellas.

-Señorita Kagome- decía Rin corriendo para abrazarla a ella con ternura.

-Hola Rin-murmura la joven Kagome, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Sabes señorita Kagome, el señor Sesshomaru vendrá a la aldea a tráeme algo-dijo la niña sonriéndole a la joven, la chica se sorprendió un poco, ya que el youkai vendría por semanas a visitar a la pequeña, han sido dos años desde que ella decidió quedarse en este lugar en esta época. Kagome se había quedado por el hanyou, que amaba mucho y que protegió… Pero desde que el mitad perro-humano se entero que podía revivir a la sacerdotisa Kikyo con una roca poderosa, dejo a un lado a la chica de la otra época, por su amor que lo había sellado por cincuenta años. La de cabellos negros (Kagome) deja de sonreír he se sienta al lado de Kaede para contarle lo que le había sucedido con Inuyasha.

-¿Que sucede Kagome?-le preguntaba la anciana.

-Pues…-ella bajaba la mirada ante a aquella anciana, la pequeña la miraba con tristeza.

-Señorita, puede contarnos… Por favor-insistía la pequeña.

La joven pelinegra levantaba la mirada hacia aquellas personas que le preocupaban su estado de humor. –Inuyasha prefiere a Kikyo que a mi-dijo ella con tristeza, unas lagrimas comenzaba a recorrer las mejillas secas. -Él no me quiere-murmuraba la chica entre lagrimas.

-Bueno me iré…-dijo Kagome levantándose del suelo y sale corriendo de la casa de Kaede.

-¡Kagome ten cuidado!-fue lo que habían gritado esas dos personas. Pero la joven pelinegra no las escucho, cada vez Kagome entraba a lo profundo del bosque, su corazón estaba roto y en su mente recordaba las voces de Inuyasha que al recordar esa escena le dañaba peor en su interior.

_Flash Black_

-_Kagome, debías volver a tu época…-decía el mitad perro-humano en un tono frio y deprimente._

_-Inuyasha ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntaba ella confundida._

_-¡No te lo diré solamente quiero que te alejes de mi vida, Kagome!…-contesta el hanyou levantando la voz._

_-¡Dime ¿porque quieres que me aleje de ti?, no te comprendo Inuyasha!-dijo la muchacha en tono de enojo._

_-Porque…Aun amo a Kikyo y ya se como puedo estar con ella-responde el chico de cabellera plateada. –Hay una roca llamada "Cielo", Miroku me comento que existe esa roca para revivir a los muertos…Y eso hare buscare esa roca y voy a revivir a Kikyo-dijo Inuyasha en tono de confianza._

_Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Inuyasha no podía quitarse de la mente a esa sacerdotisa, eso significaba que ya no había un pequeño espacio para ella, la joven seguía enamorada del hanyou._

_-Lo siento, Kagome-dijo Inuyasha en tono seco, -Ya no te amo…-fue lo ultimo que dijo este alejándose de la chica._

_Fin del Flash Black_

La muchacha deja de corre y se queda sentada en un tronco caído, la brisa fría que se sentía en el bosque, le daba escalofríos, aunque era de día se podía sentir un poco de frio. Algo se movía entre los arbustos, la pelinegra se había olvidado de sus cosas para defenderse, un monstruo que tenia cuatro ojos y tenia la apariencia de una serpiente salía entre los arbustos para justo atacar a la chica.

Kagome ponía una cara de pánico y su cuerpo no se podía mover del miedo, pero en ese momento una silueta aparece de la nada he asesina a ese monstruo, cortándole la cabeza. Ella miraba por todos lados, -Inuyasha ¿eres tu?-preguntaba Kagome asustada.

-Como me puedes comparar con mi hermano tonto-se escuchaba una voz un poco grave, la de cabellos negros voltea y ve a Sesshomaru que tenía manchado su mano con la sangre de esa extraña serpiente.

-Sesshomaru…-murmuro Kagome sorprendida. -¿Porque lo hiciste?-

El youkai no respondió nada solamente le dio la espalda a la joven,-¿Que haces por este lugar?-le preguntaba este en tono frio.

-Nada solamente quería alejarme de la aldea-respondía ella desviando la mirada, -Vienes por Rin ¿no es así?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Pero iras a visitarla ¿no es así?- volvió a preguntar la joven.

-Si estas perdida solamente dímelo-dijo Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo.

-Si, estoy perdida y que…-responde Kagome levantando un poco la voz.

-Humana, deberías memorizar las cosas ¿no?-le dijo este burlándose de la chica.

Kagome no dijo nada solamente demostraba su rostro de enfado contra el youkai, de cierta manera ella no podía memorizar ya que su mente estaba distraída con otra cosa, la joven trataba de olvidar de Inuyasha.

-Creo que no tienes nada que decir…-dijo el youkai sonriendo de lado y comienza a caminar sin rumbo a donde.

-Sesshomaru…-susurraba ella algo desanimada, él se detiene y la mira de reojo.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a salir del bosque?-preguntaba la muchacha desviando la mirada. Sesshomaru se acerca a la joven que estaba perdida…

-Pero me deberás un favor o mejor digo, dos favores-responde el burlándose de la chica.

-¡No! , me niego a hacerte favores justo a ti-contesta Kagome levantando un poco la voz.

El demonio sonríe de lado y le da la espalda a la chica- Entonces te vas a quedar tu sola, hasta que llegue la noche-

-Bueno, esta bien te hare dos favores-dijo Kagome algo nerviosa. El demonio la ayudaba a salir del bosque ya que la conversación hizo que ya sea tarde.

El Sol se ocultaba del cielo para poder dejar ver a la hermosa luna llena acompañada con las estrellas, la anciana Kaede ya estaba cocinanado y Rin como siempre estaba a su lado ayudándola. Kagome entra en la casa acompañada del youkai, eso sorprendió mucho a la pequeña, que reacciona abrazando al señor.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-gritaba de alegría Rin, el correspondía al abrazo. –Y ¿el señor Jaken?-pregunto ella confundida como no lo veía al lado del señor.

-Esta en otro lado nada mas-responde en tono frio. Este le entrega a la pequeña un regalo, que era un kimono rosado con detalles blancos, Sesshomaru se da media vuelta y se retira de la casa, la niña lo sigue atrás.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-gritaba ella buscándolo, pero él ya se había ido otra vez. La joven sale de la casa y le acaricia la cabeza de la niña, -Rin no te preocupes… El volverá solamente tienes que esperar-dijo ella demostrándole una sonrisa.

-Cuando el vuelva, le voy a preguntar si…si la señorita Kagome puede venir con nosotros-dijo la pequeña demostrándole una sonrisa alegre. –El una vez me dijo que volverá a buscarme para volver a pasear-

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste este fic, tratare de actualizarme pronto :D … Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	2. Los celos de un Hanyou

_**Les agradezco muchísimo por sus comentarios, me dio ánimos de continuar con mi fic n_n . Espero que les guste este capítulo n_n**_

* * *

_**Los celos de un Hanyou**_

Paso una semana más y Rin tenía que pedirle permiso al demonio para así Kagome pudiera ir con ella a pasear. Mitad perro-humano estaba preparando sus cosas para su viaje… Pero su agudo olfato pudo percibir el olor de un enemigo más bien el de su medio hermano, Sesshomaru, el hanyou tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Porque como siempre él se peleaba con su medio hermano ya que aun se odian mutuamente. La joven de cabellos negros y ojos marones, estaba saliendo de la casa de Sango, como ella era la que cuidaba de las gemelas porque algunos días la exterminadora tenía trabajo que hacer junto con su esposo, el monje.

-_Inuyasha, ya se está a punto de comenzar su viaje-_pensó Kagome al mirar al hanyou_._ Él estaba sentado en una pequeña colina que se encontraba un poco lejos de la aldea.

-_Kagome, ha estado distante de mí… Pero fue lo mejor para los dos_-pensaba el mitad perro-humano observando a la chica pero alguien le quito de sus pensamientos.

-Inuyasha, vamos ya termine mi trabajo por hoy-dijo Miroku apenas acercándose al hanyou.

-Está bien, Miroku-dijo este levantándose y agarraba su espada.

-¿Por qué Inuyasha?-pregunto el monje en tono serio.

-¿Porque? ¿Que?-dijo el hanyou sin entender a Miroku.

-Eres un idiota…Estaba muy bien tu relación con Kagome, pasan dos años y la dejas, para revivir a Kikyo-dijo el joven monje que trataba de entender a esa bestia de como pudo ser tan cruel con la señorita, de como pudo cambiar así como si nada a la chica por una sacerdotisa que ya esta muerta.

-Miroku…yo-El mitad perro-humano no encontraba las palabras suficientes para hacer callar a su amigo, como él ya había decidido con quien iba a permanecer por siempre.- ¡Ya te he dicho que elijo a Kikyo!- hablaba el hanyou agresivo.

-Bueno, respeto tu decisión Inuyasha- decía el joven monje con los brazos cruzados.-Debemos irnos ahora-

-Si ya estoy listo-dijo el hanyou asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rin estaba sentada afuera de la casa de Kaede, esperando al señor para así poder ir con el. Miraba a las aves volando hacia el norte eso la distraía un poco, se escuchaba unos pasos que provenían del bosque, la pequeña se levanta algo asustada. Dos siluetas aparecían en aquel lugar, ella rápidamente había reconocido a esas dos personas;

-¡Señor Sesshomaru, Señor Jaken!-gritaba Rin corriendo para abrazar al sirviente.

-Niña, quita tus manotas de encima-dijo el sirviente tratando de escapar de los abrazos de la pequeña.

-Sesshomaru…-susurra Kagome al mirar su llegada, se acercaba hacia el algo extrañada.

-¿Ahora te vas a llevar a Rin?- preguntaba la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Eso no te importa, humana- respondía él seriamente.

Inuyasha, voltea y ve a su medio hermano, el sacaba el colmillo de acero estando listo para atacar a ese youkai que tanto odiaba.

-¡Sesshomaru, deja a Kagome en paz!- gritaba el de cabellos plateados enfadado. Este se acercaba corriendo rápidamente contra su hermano, pero Sesshomaru esquivaba los ataques que provenían de la espada.

-_Tengo que hacer algo antes de que esto termine muy mal-_pensaba Kagome agarrando un arco y una flecha que apuntaba hacia la espada del hanyou.

-¡Eres un idiota, Inuyasha!-dijo el youkai levantando su voz. El sabía que no debía venir, pero lo que le había prometido a la pequeña, además esa humana que no quería nombrar le debía favores, al menos dos favores.

Mitad perro-humano ignora las palabras de su medio hermano y aparece por detrás. -¡Muere Sesshomaru!-gritaba el hanyou , cuando la espada comenzaba a brillar para atacar a su oponente. Una flecha que brillaba con un color algo morado impide que el viento cortante se liberara e el colmillo de acero toma su forma normal, una simple espada antigua…

-¡Inuyasha, deja a Sesshomaru en paz!-gritaba Kagome tratando de tranquilizar toda la situación. El youkai observaba a la joven humana que le defendió.

-_Esa humana…Me salvo ahora a mí, de seguro lo hizo para librarse de uno de los favores-_pensaba este, sonriendo de lado. –_Pero ella no se va a librar muy fácilmente -_

-¡Inuyasha vete a tu aventura con Miroku!-dijo la pelinegra levantando la voz, como esa mitad perro-humano había tomado una decisión, no hay marcha atrás…

-Kagome…Pero yo debo protegerte de ese demonio-respondió Inuyasha desviando la vista.

-Inuyasha…Ya proteges a otra persona y esta vez no soy yo-insinuó ella en tono triste, las cosas que decía le dolía en su interior.

–_Parece que el esta celoso...-_pensaba la joven cuando lo miraba.

El de cabellos plateados guardaba su espada y le da la espalda a la chica, -Adiós…Kagome-murmuraba este alejándose cada vez mas. Él desaparecía al entrar en el bosque, caminando al lado del monje.

-Que escena tan patética-murmuro Sesshomaru sonriendo de lado. –Seguro que me salvaste para librarte de un favor, ¿no es así? Humana-

-Este, si-responde ella nerviosa.

-Sí, yo no te pido un favor no es necesario que me salves para librarte de uno, cuando yo diga "me puedes hacer un favor", ahí si puedes cumplirla-insinuaba este burlándose.

-¡Eres un…Maldito demonio!-decía la joven levantando su voz.

-Humana, tonta- dijo el youkai acercándose velozmente hacia la chica, levantaba la barbilla y le miraba a los ojos marones.

–No te podrás librar de mí- murmuraba Sesshomaru burlándose. Kagome no podía evitar sonrojarse, trataba de encontrar algún sentimiento detrás de esos ojos amarillentos pero no había nada relacionado con ese, con el amor.

El youkai la suelta y se separa un poco de la humana,-Rin debemos irnos-dijo este al ver a la niña ahí parada.

-Rin.-susurro la de cabellos negros, se había olvidado que la pequeña aun seguía ahí, ella estuvo presente en toda la escena de la pelea y también de esta última escena.

-Vamos Rin-repite el youkai, la niña se acercaba lentamente.

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puede ir la señorita Kagome con nosotros?-preguntaba Rin sonriendo. Él da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. La niña agarra a Kagome de la mano y se van corriendo detrás de Sesshomaru.

-Rin entonces dijo que ¿sí?-indago la pelinegra confundida.

-El señor Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero para mí fue un sí-responde la niña alegremente. La joven se quedo callada y seguían al joven youkai.

-_Todavía no le cumplí ningún favor a ese demonio-_se queda pensativa Kagome. _–Esos ojos amarillentos…- _la joven se quedaba recordaba los ojos de aquel demonio y luego negó con la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

_**Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.**_

_**Sayonara-**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


	3. El Reto

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, n_n no saben cuánto me anima para continuar… Bueno tratare de actualizarme un poco más seguido :D**_

_**Jejje espero que este capítulo les guste :D.**_

* * *

_**El reto**_

El Sol se estaba escondiendo lentamente, Sesshomaru aun seguía caminando sin darle importancia a la otra humana que los acompañaba, Kagome, la niña estaba agarrándole de la mano a la chica quien le sonreía alegremente, Jaken tenía esa cara de odioso porque no comprendía nada, primero fue Rin a quien le trajo la vida otra vez, ahora es la humana esa que había acompañado al hanyou para juntar todos los fragmentos de la perla, quien también saco la espada "colmillo de acero" hace tiempo.

-_No sé porque mi amo trajo a la otra humana, ella debería estar con los otros-_pensaba el sirviente, agarrando un poco mas fuerte su bastón.

-Señor Jaken, ¿donde dormiremos?-preguntaba la pequeña bostezando.

-Rin falta poco-responde Jaken. La joven pelinegra agarraba entre sus brazos a la niña, que estaba bostezando.

-Duerme, Rin-susurro Kagome con una tierna sonrisa.

Al salir del bosque, Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a la humana quien tenía en sus brazos a Rin, una pequeña cabaña se podía notar desde a lo lejos, el sirviente de youkai entraba junto con la joven para así acostarla en unas sabanas, el youkai estaba sentado afuera como de costumbre sus ojos se enfocaban en la luna creciente, al frente de este había una pequeña fogata en donde Jaken se disponía a cocinar, esta vez el tenia que cocinar para ellos tres nada más.

-Tan rápido de hizo de noche-murmuro Kagome al salir de la cabaña, Sesshomaru se levantaba de su lugar ignorando a aquella humana.

-Amo, ¿no quiere comer?-preguntaba Jaken nervioso, el youkai no lo escucho simplemente seguía caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño rio que quedaba cerca de la cabaña, la pelinegra lo sin problemas, hasta que él se dio cuenta cuando voltea a verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? , ¿Por qué me sigues humana?-indago este un poco molesto y serio.

-Solamente quería disculparme por lo que hizo Inuyasha-responde la de cabellos negros en tono triste.

-Te disculpas por una estupidez, mi tonto hermano inicio la batalla, no tú-dijo el youkai sentándose cerca del rio y le daba la espalda a Kagome.

-_Se que tienes razón, pero no lo diré-_pensaba ella al inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Esa escena en donde discutías con esa él, fue tan patético. Que estúpidos sentimientos tiene los humanos- murmuro este en tono frio.

Kagome se ponía de brazos cruzados y con su rostro de enfadada, -Lo dices porque tú nunca sentiste esos sentimientos-

-No y no me interesa-dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo de lado.

-Te reto.

-A ver ¿qué quieres que haga humana?-indagaba este levantándose y mirando a la joven.

-Te reto, sentir esos sentimientos…-responde la pelinegra sonriendo.

El demonio levantaba una ceja y sonreía de lado,-Nunca podrás hacerme que sienta esas cosas extrañas que le llaman "sentimientos"-

-_Esto no está funcionando…-_pensaba la joven cuando lo miraba enojada,- Si no quieres aceptar el reto… Entonces eres un demonio cobarde-murmuraba ella burlándose.

-Humana ingenua, ya te dije que nunca voy a sentir esas estupideces-repetía el youkai en tono frio y molesto.

-Si aceptas el reto no te volveré a molestar…-insinuó Kagome sonriendo. El demonio la miraba seriamente, por unos minutos se quedo pensativo podría ser una buena idea para él, una vez que terminara el reto, se podría liberar de ella.

-Dime detalles…-dijo este sonriendo de lado.

-¿Aceptas el reto?

-Si acepto el reto.

-Bueno, el reto consiste en que uno de los dos debe sentir sentimientos. A ver quién se va a enamorar primero…-dijo la pelinegra mirándolo.

-Estás loca.

-¡No estoy loca!

-Y ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

-Desde mañana…-dijo la joven, dándole la espalda a este.

-_Tú serás la primera en enamorarse de mí, que ingenua eres-_pensaba el youkai, mientras miraba como la chica se alejaba y que volvía a la pequeña cabaña.

-Ese Sesshomaru caerá primero estoy segura_-_susurro la joven de cabellos negros sonriendo alegre.- Voy a ganar el reto-

Sesshomaru se había quedado cerca del rio, se quedo en sus pensamientos tenía que buscar una manera para enamorar a esa humana que el tanto odiaba, aparte de que ella era la supuesta mujer de su tonto medio hermano.

-_Todos los humanos tienen una debilidad, si encuentro esa debilidad podre enamorarla fácilmente… Pero que será, mañana me enterare.-_pensaba al observar la luna.

-Yo ganare y ella se irá-dijo este en tono frio, el demonio no le importaba esos estúpidos "sentimientos" el se quiere librar de esa chica, que desde que el llegaba a la aldea le preguntaba cosas siempre o cuando la humana salía con Inuyasha, que lo trato como cuñado y eso le ponía molesto y también algo incomodo.

-Pobre humana perderá tan fácilmente, mañana buscare su debilidad-dijo el youkai apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en el otro capitulo_**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Atte.J.H_**


	4. Primer Favor El beso inesperado

_**Primer Favor; El beso inesperado**_

Una mañana en el bosque donde los rayos del sol iluminaban aquel lugar, un youkai solitario estaba caminando su cabello plateado se movía al compas de la brisa que soplaba, el se había alejado de la pequeña cabaña ya que ahora estaba esa humana que el tanto detestaba y más aun que acepto el reto que le propuso ella. Un ruido que provenía del otro lado del lugar, Sesshomaru se esconde entre los arbustos, aunque él no era de ocultarse, sino que era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino… Una pareja de aldeanos caminando agarrados de la mano y llevando una canasta de frutas, el demonio los espiaba y cuando ve que el chico besaba a su novia, le dio asco. –Tendré que hacer eso con la humana-murmuraba en voz baja. -_Eso es repugnante…-_se dijo el mismo en su mente.

La feliz pareja de aldeanos se habían salido del bosque, el demonio sale de su escondite y se queda parado en el medio del camino.-_Debo desperdiciar mi primer favor_…-pensó Sesshomaru. Vuelve a la pequeña cabaña y es recibido por su sirviente, Jaken.

-Amo Sesshomaru ¿vas a llevar a Rin a la aldea no es así?-preguntaba el sirviente.

-Sí Jaken… ¿la humana sigue estando dentro de la cabaña?-pregunto el youkai en tono frio.

-No pues veras ella misma se encargo de llevar a la niña de paseo-contesta Jaken tranquilo.-Estoy relajado de que ahora esa humana no esté por aquí-

-Tengo que ir a hablar con ella- dijo el youkai en tono frio.

El sirviente no podía creer que su propio amo estaba buscando a esa ridícula humana, a pesar que su amo la encontraba siempre del lado del hanyou, pasan apenas dos años y la humana esa ya está del lado de Sesshomaru. Era todo muy extraño para él, no debe sospechar del youkai ya que siempre fue frio y serio, no pudo haberse enamorado de un ser humano como esa jovencita.

-Quédate aquí Jake-dijo Sesshomaru dándole la orden.

El demonio se aleja de la cabaña para entrar de nuevo al bosque así buscar a la chica y a Rin, el podía oler ese extraño perfume que tenia aquella mujer, el olor le guiaba hasta el rio. Sesshomaru miraba desde a una corta distancia a la mujer jugando con la pequeña niña, fue como si ella fuera la madre se las veía muy alegres aquellas dos.

Kagome voltea y nota que el demonio estaba parado cerca de ella, -Sesshomaru. ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto. El youkai se acercaba lentamente sonriendo de lado, el no quería hacer eso que vio antes de las dos parejas, le daba un poco de asco. Pero lo tenía que hacer para tratar de enamorar a esa chica y destruir el orgullo esa humana.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor…-murmuro el demonio desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, dime ¿cuál es tu favor?-´indago la joven confundida, el youkai la agarra de la barbilla acercando sus labios con los de él. Kagome se sonrojaba, sus labios se unieron provocando un inesperado beso para ella, sus ojos se abrían más y podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían. Sesshomaru profundizaba un poco mas sus labios, aunque él no sentía nada todavía, la joven lo empuja distanciándolo, traba de comprender de cómo tan rápido llegaron a un beso. -¿Qué sucede no te gusto?-pregunto el demonio burlándose

Kagome se tocaba los labios y se sonrojaba, no encontraba la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta tan difícil para ella, el youkai se le quedaba mirando y la pequeña seguía divirtiéndose en el rio no le prestaba atención a las cosas que hacia el señor Sesshomaru, pero de igual manera ella notaba que el señor estaba ahí aparte de que siempre la cuidaba.

-Y ¿te gusto el beso?-el demonio repetía la pregunta.

-Como puedes darme un beso de esta manera, ni si quiera llegamos a una cita-responde Kagome quedando de brazos cruzados.

-¿una Cita?

-Sí, una cita tonto Sesshomaru.

El youkai miraba a la humana y cuando la miraba tenía ganas de estrangularla, noto de que ella no se iba dejar ganar fácilmente como él creía, parece que le va a llevar tiempo tratando de enamorar a esa estúpida humana.- Y dime, ¿Qué es una cita?-pregunto este seriamente.

-Pues una cita es donde dos personas se conocen, hablan y se van conociendo el uno al otro-contestaba la chica sonriendo. –_El besa bien…-_se decía en su mente, el demonio arqueo una ceja ya que miraba a la humana tonta ruborizarse de la nada.

-_Seguro que ya se enamoro de mi-_pensaba este sonriendo de lado. –Bueno como digas, entonces haremos una cita…Pero antes debo llevar a Rin a la aldea-dijo este dándole la espalda.

-Vamos Rin-dijo el demonio comenzando a caminar, la pequeña asentía con la cabeza y sale del agua se va detrás del señor.

-Creo que esto me va a complicar un poco-murmuro Kagome algo nerviosa. Ella volvía a la cabaña para buscar unas toallas y así irse a las aguas termales que quedaba un poco cerca del lugar, se quitaba su ropa para poder relajarse en aquel lugar.

El demonio había dejado a la pequeña niña en la aldea, ya se ponía de noche y la humana no se encontraba en la cabaña solamente se encontró con un Jaken dormido, el vuelve a buscar a esa humana que desprecia tanto, aparte de que tuvo que desperdiciar su primer favor con ella.

-Su olor se mescla con…-susurro Sesshomaru antes de terminar la frase.

La pelinegra escuchaba ruidos entre los arbustos, comenzaba a tener miedo porque posible había un monstruo ahí y ella no tenía sus cosas para defenderse, ella se levantaba cubriendo un poco su cuerpo.

El youkai la encuentra a esa humana pero completamente desnuda cerca de las aguas termales, Kagome se queda con los ojos abiertos ya que el pudo ver a esa persona de donde provenía el ruido.

-¡Ah! Pervertido- grito la de cabellos negros tapando su cuerpo con la toalla- ¡Sesshomaru abajo!-

La de cabellos negros lo miraba porque no había caído al suelo, pero luego noto que lo confundió con Inuyasha, el youkai se ruborizo y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo por tal escena que vio.

-Ahora que me acuerdo; Sesshomaru no tiene el collar, que Inuyasha tiene para que diga "Abajo"-dijo la pelinegra cubriéndose su cuerpo.

-Que escena patética vi-dijo el youkai tratando de olvidar lo que vio con sus propios ojos. –Ella lo hizo apropósito, ¡Maldición!-levantaba su voz al estar molesto por lo que ocurrió. El demonio se quedaba sentado al lado de un árbol y de brazos cruzados.

Continuara…

* * *

**_Espero que les guste :D_**

**_Hasta el próximo capitulo sayonara_**

**_Atte. J.H_**


	5. Una cita y La poción de Amor

_**Perdón por la tardanza estuve ocupada rindiendo algunos exámenes durante toda esta semana D:….Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco mucho n_n, voy a dar algunas explicaciones;**_

_**Naoki Hikou; bueno lo que quería expresar en esa escena, del capitulo 4 fue que Kagome pensó que era Inuyasha, pero era Sesshomaru que después se da cuenta… Y que el demonio se sonrojara fue porque también se puso nervioso.**_

_**Akane-san099 y Annimo; Bueno sé que mi fic es algo comparado con el de "Apuesta de Amor" de la autora Cindy Elric , si lei ese fic pero un poco solamente. El mio tiene algo diferente en los dos primeros capítulos, pero yo no trato de copiarme de nadie en lo mas mínimo… **_

_**Aomelamasbonita; Tristemente Sesshomaru no sintió nada u_u parece que no se va dejar ganar. Y te agradezco mucho por leer mi fic n_n, que bueno que te haya gusta.**_

_**Roxii C; Se que Sessho se apuró por enamorar a Kagome, pero como él no la soporta paso eso ajaj. :P**_

_**Savy; Gracias n_n , ese consejo lo tomare en cuenta siempre jejje :D**_

_**Chovitap; jajaj Sessho piensa que con un solo beso ya basta ajjaj xD**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, bueno comencemos n_n!**_

* * *

_**Una cita y La poción de Amor**_

Era de día y los rayos del Sol iluminaban el lugar donde el demonio se había quedado, en el bosque, ya que intentaba olvidar esa escena en la que vio a esa humana mostrando su cuerpo, por lo que paso en las aguas termales, él pensaba que era una trampa. Una trampa en el que fue la victima para enamorarse de esa persona, simplemente que eso lo molestaba o mejor lo enfurecía, -No me tengo que dejar vencer por esa estúpida humana-murmuro Sesshomaru golpeando un árbol dejándolo en trisas.

-_Debo planear… ¿Pero que?-_se preguntaba el demonio en su mente tratando de buscar una solución.

-El beso parece que no funciono… Tendré que hacer algo mejor, aunque me de asco-decía este en voz baja. A Sesshomaru no se le ocurría nada solamente sentía que desperdicio su primer favor en un beso con esa humana, cosa que él podía a ver pedido otra cosa algo aun mejor para poder librarse de esa chica.

-¡Listo ya tengo una idea!-dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Jaken había entrado al bosque para buscar a su amo, paso una noche de que su amo no volvió, en ningún momento le dijo donde se iría, simplemente le había ordenado que se quedara en la cabaña, -¡Amo Sesshomaru!-gritaba el sirviente, se escuchaba ecos por todos lados hasta que el escucha esa voz que reconoció fácilmente.

-¿Que quieres Jaken?-pregunto el youkai en tono friom apareciendo atrás de su sirviente.

-Amo. ¿Dónde estuvo ayer en la noche?-indago Jaken algo nervioso.

En ese momento Sesshomaru no podía responder esa pregunta ya que en su mente recordaba esa escena que todavía trataba de olvidar. – No es necesario preguntar eso-contesta el demonio serio, el sirviente se puso un poco nervioso respecto a la mirada de su señor.

-Jaken, me puedes hacer una poción de "Amor"-dijo el youkai dándole una orden.

-Si amo, pero para ¿quien es?

-¡Has lo que te ordene!

Cuando su subordinado se alejaba entre los arbustos, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, simplemente tenia que esperar de aquella poción este terminada, -Este plan no debe fallar-dijo este sonriendo de lado. –Si ella quiere una cita, una cita tendrá…-

*mientras tanto en la cabaña*

Kagome recién se levantaba, se habia asustado al encontrarse con ese subordinado del youkai, quien estaba cocinando algo en la fogata, eso percato a la joven e se acercaba con curiosidad.

-Hola, Jaken y ¿Qué estas cocinando?-preguntaba ella sonriendo y se quedaba mirando la caldera que contenía una sopa rosada.

-Esto…Es-decía Jaken algo distraído- Pues nada y aparte que te importa, humana tonta-

-No tienes que ser tacaño, solo quería saber nada mas-dijo Kagome quedando de brazos cruzados.

-Solamente obedezco órdenes de Sesshomaru-pronuncio este preparando la extraña sopa.

-Siempre el…-murmuro ella algo molesta, estaba apunto de irse a buscar a ese demonio cuando…-Espera, ¿esa es la comida?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Eh si algo así-contesto Jaken disimulando.

La muchacha agarraba manzanas de los arboles y cuando llegaba corriendo para dejarlas en una canasta pero se tropieza con una roca y las frutas caen a la extraña sopa, que las hace un poco mas grande.

-¡Ah! ¡Humana tonta has arruinado mi poción!-levanto la voz el sirviente molesto.

-¿Poción?

-Dije poción, quise decir mi comida-corrigió Jaken nervioso.

Kagome sacaba las frutas que habían caído a la caldera, era extraño no se habían cocinado solamente crecieron un poco mas y retomaron un color mas rojo intenso. –Hmm que raro, bueno me iré a ver a Sesshomaru- dijo la joven poniendo la fruta en una canasta.

-Espera, le puedes llevar esto-dijo Jaken entregándole un pequeño frasco que contenía algo de la sopa.

-Bueno porque no.-asentía la muchacha agarrando el frasco.

La joven de cabellos negros se iba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, sospechando en la supuesta comida que preparaba Jaken y también lo que le paso a la fruta, de como crecieron por esa sopa, parecía que algo contenía eso fue extraño. –_Que raro Jaken no me dejo comer esa sopa, él es un maldito y aparte se veía rico esa comida-_dijo Kagome en sus pensamientos. La de cabellos negros se detiene al ver desde lejos aquel youkai que estaba sentado en una colina observando tranquilo el paisaje.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Al fin viniste-dijo este sonriendo de lado, el demonio tenia a su lado una cubeta de madera, que tenia agua.

-Ten, tu sirviente me dijo que te lo entregue esto-decía Kagome entregándole el pequeño frasco.-Mira traje manzanas para nuestra cita-

-¿Nuestra cita?-susurro Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo.-_Sigue soñando, tonta humana dentro de poco el que se va a enamorar serás tu-_ él no podía evitar sonreír cuando miraba a esa joven humana.

-¿De que te ríes? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, de nada-contestaba este agarrando una manzana, pero antes de morder esa fruta le pone la pócima rosada al agua, pero no cambio de color.

-¿Quieres agua?

-Bueno-contesta ella tranquila, era raro al ver que el youkai actuaba con cortesía. La pelinegra agarraba la cubeta con agua y ponía sus manos dentro para poder beber.

El demonio mordió la manzana, al sentir el gusto a esa pócima él se atragantaba y Kagome no bebió el agua porque se había asustado cuando su acompañante necesitaba algo de ayuda, como decía ella al golpearle en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la de cabellos negros algo preocupada. Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente a los ojos,-Gracias encantadora damisela-responde este besando su mano.

-Eh, ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la pelinegra confundida y sonrojada.

-Nada solamente digo que eres hermosa, señorita-dijo Sesshomaru acercándose un poco mas, Kagome lo empuja haciendo que este reaccionara un poco, el youkai no entendía porque su corazón frio comenzó a latir al verla.

-Dime ¿que tenia esa manzana?…-preguntaba este tratando de evitar la mirada hacia ella.

-Pues las manzanas no tenían nada, solamente se cayó a esa sopa extraña- respondía la chica confundida. Sesshomaru se acercaba a las manzanas e las olfateaba, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando sintió el olor a esa opción de "amor" –No puede ser, ¡Maldición!-levantaba la voz arrojando la manzana.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿que tenia esas frutas?-preguntaba Kagome mirándolo.

-Mi plan no funciono… Esa pócima solamente empeoro las cosas.

-¿Plan?, ¿Pócima?. Maldito tramposo querías enamorarme, me las vas a pagar- le decía la pelinegra molesta.

-Y ¿como?- indago el youkai en tono serio.

-Pues por hacer trampa en la cita, debes sufrir tus errores y ahí las tienes estas enamorado de mí-dijo la joven burlándose. –Bueno Sesshomaru creo que perdiste-pronuncio sonriéndole.

-¡Yo nunca pierdo entendiste humana!-dijo el youkai molesto- Esto no termina aun continua-

-Así que no quieres perder ¿no?

-No, no me dejare perder por una estúpida humana-dijo este con orgullo.

-Como digas la cita seguirá…

-_Tengo que buscar la manera de librarme del efecto de la poción_.-pensaba el demonio mientras que se alejaba para no besarle a esa humana.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Espero que les guste :D**_

_**hasta el proximo capitulo  
**_

_**sayonara  
**_

_**atte. J.H  
**_


	6. El Favor de Kagome

_**Perdón por la tardanza estuve ocupada con las cosas del colegio D: , pero ya volví ejej . Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios también ^_^ muchísimas gracias ejej, que me dieron ánimos para continuar con este fic ejej.**_

* * *

_**El favor de Kagome.**_

Todo comenzó a cambiar, más cuando el youkai mordió esa manzana que contenía la fragancia de aquella pócima, su corazón frio se volvió algo más cálido. Él no podía evitar observar a esa mujer – ¡_Maldita sea!, no puedo caer de esta manera, yo mismo caí por mi propia trampa…-_pensaba Sesshomaru odiándose a el mismo, aun el tenia que buscar la manera de escapar de este hechizo tan ridículo que resulto en su caso, se comportaba cortésmente con la humana. Ambos estaban paseando en el bosque, ella lo agarraba de la mano cosa que al demonio le ruborizaba quería sentir asco pero como tiene sentimientos, a los que el los llama "Sentimientos Humanos" o mejor "Sentimientos Estúpidos".

-Vamos a ir a la aldea-pronuncio Kagome en tono alegre, el youkai escucho eso y se detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo no voy a ir a esa aldea otra vez y me nos agarrado de la mano justo contigo-dijo el youkai molesto, Kagome le hacia caritas para convencerlo cosa que se ponía difícil, convencerlo justo a él. Que antes poseía un corazón frio y todo por su culpa el mismo cayo en su propia trampa y no tenia marcha atrás, solamente tiene que buscar una solución.

-Aunque te pida por favor, sé que no vas a hacerlo-dijo la joven de cabellos negros, desviando la mirada.

-Bueno esta bien, iré contigo a esa aldea pero antes no le cuentes nada a Rin-dijo Sesshomaru tranquilo.

-Bueno, no le diré nada a la pequeña.-asentía la pelinegra, de tanto mirar a su acompañante por su mente unos recuerdos en la cual Sesshomaru la besaba, cuando el mismo había desperdiciado su primer favor, todo para intentar enamorarla pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, el mismo youkai estaba enamorado de ella por tramposo… Aunque la chica lo miraba con odio por todas las cosas que pasaron, tenía que admitir que le gustaba pero nunca se animaría a contárselo. Ella misma tenia que agradecerle en haberla salvado de esos monstruos, de que si el no apareciera ¿Qué pasaría si él no la rescataba?, era obviamente que no podía salvarse, sin su arco y flecha la miko era débil.

El youkai agarraba a la chica de la cintura y la sentaba en su espalda para llevarla, corriendo con gran velocidad con dirección al sur en donde se encontraba la aldea, pero antes hicieron una parada en la cabaña para buscar a Jaken quien estaba dormiendo, -Jaken tenemos que irnos-pronuncio el de cabellos plateados con seriedad.

-Amo y ¿funciono la poción?-preguntaba Jaken al escuchar la voz de su amo.

-¡Cállate!

-Pero amo, ¿funciono?-seguía preguntando el sirviente algo nervioso al notar el rostro enfadado de su señor.

-No, no funciono Jaken… Todo empeoro ahora yo estoy pagando el precio-contestaba el demonio en tono frio. –Yo mismo bebí mi propia poción-

-Amo Sesshomaru, hay una solución-le decía Jaken.

-Dime ¿cual es?, ¡quiero que me quites este efecto de una buena vez Jaken!-le dijo el youkai agarrándole de la ropa de su sirviente con enojo.

-¡Espere amo Sesshomaru!, no-no me mate por favor-suplicaba su sirviente.

-¡No te voy a matar, Jaken, quiero que hagas esa pócima para volver a hacer el demonio de antes, ahora me siento como un estúpido humano!-decía Sesshomaru tirando a su subordinado al suelo.

-Bueno, pero esto tardara un poco amo…-dijo este mirando desde lejos a la joven humana.

-¿Cómo cuantos días?-indagaba el demonio mirándolo de reojo, su subordinado temblaba por esa mirada escalofriante.

-Como…Como por tres días-contestaba su subordinado nervioso.

-¡Que! ¿Tanto tiempo?

-Si lo siento amo, pero voy a tardar mucho para buscar un antídoto.

-Jaken deja que yo busco esas cosas-musito Sesshomaru con seriedad. –_Pero si me voy a buscar un antídoto para recuperarme es posible de que mujer, piense que estoy huyendo… ¡NO! No me voy a dejar vencer por esa mujer.- _pensaba este molesto.

-¡Sesshomaru, tenemos que irnos!-dijo Kagome levantando la voz cuando se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Ahí voy cariño!-le decía el youkai. – ¿_Cariño?, pero que estoy diciendo, si yo odio todo, soy el gran Sesshomaru y estoy cayendo en los sentimientos de los humanos. Todo por la culpa de esa poción que quería usar contra esa humana- _pensaba el dando se cuenta del efecto que le hacia la poción.

-Creo que tendré que apurarme- musito Jaken yéndose a caminar por el bosque, -¡No se preocupe amo Sesshomaru, ya encontrare el antídoto!-fue lo ultimo que gritaba este desapareciendo entre los arbustos.

-¿Ahora si nos vamos?-preguntaba la joven de cabellos negros acercándose al demonio.

-Si ya podemos irnos a esa aldea-responde Sesshomaru besándola en los labios, que eso percato a la chica. -_Parece que el efecto esta comenzando-_ pensaba ella, el demonio la vuelve a cargar en su espalda para llevársela a la aldea Sengoku. Cuando ellos estaban llegando a dicho lugar, el youkai sentía la presencia de alguien más en la aldea, aparte del olor que el mismo identifico al hanyou, eso significaba una sola cosa "problemas" pero también Kagome noto desde a lo lejos la silueta de alguien, no era Rin y tampoco la anciana Kaede. La pelinegra se bajaba de la espalda de este y se fue corriendo rápidamente a la casa de la anciana, -¡Anciana Kaede!-gritaba ella con alegría cuando entraba a la pequeña cabaña.

-¿Que haces tu en mi cabaña?-pronuncio la sacerdotisa.

-¿Kikyo?-pronuncio Kagome al verla, no podía creer que esa sacerdotisa este viva, a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ellas para conseguir el amor de Inuyasha.- Creí que estabas muerta…-

-Siempre tan ingenua, mi amado me vino a buscar, me trajo a la vida y ahora me siento como nueva-respondía Kikyo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Inuyasha cumplió con lo que dijo, al parecer si era verdad su decisión-susurraba Kagome en voz baja y triste.

-Hay ¿te decepcionaste? ¡O mejor aun ¿quieres quitarme a Inuyasha?!-indagaba Kikyo molesta. –Pues mira una cosa niña ingenua. ¡Nadie pero escuchaste nadie me quita el amor de Inuyasha!-

-¡Yo no te quitare a esa bestia, además ya lo he olvidado!-musito levantando la voz la joven.

-A ver y dime ¿quien es ese hombre?

-¡Se llama Sesshomaru y él es mi novio!-contestaba la pelinegra levantando la voz, en ese momento entraba el hanyou con los ojos saltones ya que había escuchado la fuerte discusión entre ambas. – ¿Mi medio hermano es tu…tu novio?-preguntaba el confundido.

-Eh?, si así es, él es mi nuevo novio-contestaba ella con orgullo, Sesshomaru estaba siendo abrazado por Rin como hace unos días no lo veía al señor, la pequeña se entretenía con el asiéndole caras tontas y divertidas como de costumbre.

-"Sesshomaru es mi novio"-Escucho el youkai perplejo, Kagome se acercaba al el rápidamente que lo abraza, atrás estaba el hanyou observándolos a ambos.

-Sesshomaru me puedes hacer un favor…-dijo la chica con voz suplicante,-Se que estas bajo los efectos de la poción de amor, pero quiero que me hagas este favor a mi…-

-Dime, ¿cual es tu favor señorita?-indago el demonio sonriendo de lado.

-Bésame…-respondía ella con voz desanimada.

-Acaso quieres provocar celos a cierta bestia ¿no?-le decía este sonriendo irónicamente, -Rin ¿puedes irte con la anciana por unos minutos?-

La pequeña asentía con la y se alejaba de ellos dos dejándolos solos, pero la bestia seguía ahí mirándolos desde un árbol.- Debe estar mintiendo Kagome-murmuraba en voz baja.

El demonio agarraba de la cintura a la chica acercándola un poco mas, la tomaba de la barbilla para así el unir sus labios con los de ella, terminando en un cálido beso. El profundizaba sus labios, mientras que Kagome simplemente lo disfrutaba tan solo cerrando los ojos, Inuyasha no podía creer eso de que su medio hermano salía con aquella mujer que el antes amaba, aunque también se dio cuenta que él fue el idiota, el tonto que la abandono por una decisión de traerle a la vida a Kikyo…

Continuara…

* * *

**_Y ¿que les pareció? Espero que les guste :D_**

**_Sayonara atte.J.H_**


	7. El Veneno

_**El Veneno**_

Inuyasha negaba con su cabeza varias veces, ya que nunca se lo esperaba de los dos para él era como una pesadilla, o mas bien estaba viviendo su pesadilla. El hanyou por tomar esa decisión de revivir a Kikyo hizo que su amada Kagome se alejara aun más, parece que ella ya lo olvido por completo, los celos se apoderaban de el mismo cuando miraba a la joven besar a ese demonio. Inuyasha bajaba del árbol, acercándose lentamente a esa "pareja" pero alguien apoyo su mano en el hombro, era nada menos que Kikyo, la mujer por la cual el eligió que permanezca a su lado, dándole una nueva vida atrás vez de una roca llamada "Soul"

-_A pesar de todo lo que hice por ella…Este fue mi castigo por dejarla ir-_pensaba Inuyasha bajando la mirada, -Inuyasha, ya déjala… Me tienes a mí-dijo la sacerdotisa Kikyo en tono suave mientras que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de este.

-_No puedo sentirme tan mal por dejarla ir de mí, ¡soy un idiota! Pero…Ya se como arreglarlo todo-_ Se quedo el perro-humano pensativo ignorando a su mujer, el daba media vuelta para irse caminando con dirección al bosque, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de este, -No voy a perder contra Sesshomaru, no-dijo el hanyou en voz baja.

Kagome abre los ojos y deja de besar al demonio, -Gracias Sesshomaru-le susurro ella en el oído, el demonio no dijo nada solo permaneció en silencio. Los ojos de la joven brillaban resaltando esos ojos cafés, el youkai fue tras su tonto medio hermano menor con quien tenia que aclarar unas ciertas cosas.

La sacerdotisa la miraba con odio y desprecio, aun sentía que aquella muchacha lo hacia apropósito para atraer a Inuyasha, cosa que ella misma no lo iba permitir, no. De hecho lo va impedir con uñas y dientes, aparte su amado la revivió pero mientras que Kagome sigue con vida, el hanyou puede abandonarla a Kikyo otra vez…-_Como la odio, a veces deseo que ella se muera…-_pensó ella con una mirada fría, -_Tal vez, solo tal vez si enveneno a esa muchacha mis problemas pasaran-_

La pelinegra (Kagome), se fue corriendo hacia los campos de cosecha en donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede y Rin juntando los vegetales para preparar una rica sopa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraban mutuamente, con esos ojos amarillentos amenazadores, el youkai comienza a reírse;-De que te ríes Sesshomaru-dijo el mitad perro-humano ante el.

-Nada importante Inuyasha, solo que eres un idiota-le decía el youkai sonriendo irónicamente.

-¿Desde cuando sales con Kagome?-pregunto este en tono serio.

-Y ¿Por qué quieres saberlo acaso estas celoso?, Inuyasha- preguntaba también el youkai en tono burlón. El por primera vez se sentía orgulloso de estar con esa humana, como su medio hermano la amaba era la oportunidad de romperle el corazón, pero también fue raro al volver a sentir los labios de aquella mujer…Cosa que si él lo sentía era posiblemente por los efectos de la poción de amor, pero también esa poción le dio esos horribles "sentimientos" que posee los humanos, Sesshomaru nunca sintió nada por alguien simplemente se preocupaba por la única humana y esa era Rin. Su corazón latió al besar a la joven chica, que tanto odiaba. –Solo quiero saberlo-contestaba Inuyasha en tono serio.

-Parece que estas celoso, Inuyasha, que tonto eres le dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo de lado.

-Tu eres el idiota, cada vez te pareces a nuestro padre-musito el hanyou riéndose.

El rostro de Sesshomaru cambio de repente como asustado, era verdad cada vez él se parecía a su difunto padre, quien también se había enamorado de una humana y la protegía. En ese momento el hanyou se reía de él, cosa que luego comenzó a acercarse porque su nariz sentía ese olor extraño, -¿Bebiste algo?, Sesshomaru- le preguntaba este parado al frente del demonio.

-No bebí nada tonto-contestaba el demonio dándole la espalda.

-Otra cosa, ¡Aléjate de Kagome!-pronuncio el hanyou en tono enfadado.

El youkai lo mira de reojo, -Porque debería de alejarme de esa mujer… Y además que te importa ella-musito este riéndose.

-Porque…-el mitad perro-humano no podía terminar la frase ya que recordaba la mirada de Kagome cuando se entero de la decisión que había tomado.

-Yo no me puedo alejarme de esa tonta humana...porque…-Sesshomaru quería terminar la frase, los efectos cada vez le hacia abrir su corazón, pero con su cabeza comenzó a negar varias veces hasta que…

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-gritaba la pequeña Rin entrando al bosque.

-Al fin lo encontré a ustedes dos, vengan a comer-le decía la pelinegra sonriendo, Rin corría hacia el demonio agarrándole de la mano. –Seguro los dos tendrán hambre-dijo la chica adelantando sus pasos. En ese momento se escucha los ruidos que provenían del estomago, de aquellos dos hermanos, -Jajaj, era de suponerlo-se reía Kagome.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la anciana Kaede; adentro de la casa, la sacerdotisa estaba sirviendo una sopa de vegetales, al primero que le sirvió fue a Inuyasha, la ella sonreía de lado cuando saco de las mangas de su kimono, un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un liquido morado, al servirle la comida para la joven miko, kikyo le ponía ese mismo liquido. Kagome estaba sentada afuera de la casa junto con los demás, Sango estaba algo confundida por las cosas que le contaba su amiga, por lo que pasaron estos días, el monje Miroku seguía un poco enojado con el hanyou, a pesar del viaje, el monje seguía diciendo que cometió un terrible error al devolverle la vida a esa sacerdotisa.

Rin le entregaba el plato de comida a la miko quien estaba hablando con Sango, -Tome señorita Kagome-pronuncio la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rin-dijo la chica agarrando la sopa. Sesshomaru quien estaba al lado de la joven, sentía un olor extraño y algo fuerte,-_Esa sopa…Tiene veneno-se decía en su mente. _El demonio miraba fijamente a esa sacerdotisa, algo no le gustaba de ella, mas bien no le caía bien que digamos, porque también ella observaba a la otra muchacha quien estaba apunto de comer esa sopa envenenada. Shippo se había quedado dormido al igual que Kirara, porque habían quedado con Sango a cuidar a sus hijas...

–_Tendré que hacer algo, antes que sea tarde…Pero porque me preocupo por ella, si ella es mi problema desde el principio, aun me queda un favor… Creo que me voy arrepentir por esto que voy hacer-_pensaba el youkai dudando. Él empujaba a la joven haciendo que la sopa cayera al suelo, -¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-dijo la muchacha enojada.

Sesshomaru no le dijo nada, si él se lo iba a contar de que la sopa estaba envenenada, su medio hermano pensaría que fue el, pero también Kagome culparía a Kikyo. La joven miko se levanta del suelo y se va cerca de las aguas termales obviamente siendo acompañada de su amiga.

-Estuvo rico la sopa-musito Kikyo tranquila-_Maldita sea, ese demonio sintió el olor del veneno, que le puse a Kagome-_dijo ella en su mente con odio, ella entraba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero también Sesshomaru la siguió, -Dime ¿que pretendías hacer con esa humana?-pregunto este molesto.

-Mis intenciones con Kagome, fue simplemente matarla-respondía la pelinegra con una sonrisa irónica.-Ahora yo me pregunto, ¿Por qué la defiendes?, si a ti los humanos no te importan-musito ella riéndose.

-La defiendo porque… Ella me debe favores-fue la única excusa que se le ocurría al youkai, -No te metas con esa mujer, ella es de mi propiedad… Tengo algo pendiente con esa humana-musitaba este enfadado.

-No dejas de humillarte, tonto demonio. Jajaj -pronuncio Kikyo burlándose. El demonio la miro con desprecio, tenía ganas de matarla ahora mismo pero se contuvo, ya que su tonto medio hermano entro al hogar para cuidar a su mujer. –Lárgate, Sesshomaru-pronuncio el hanyou serio.

El youkai salía del lugar para irse a una pequeña colina, este se sentaba en el suelo para contemplar el atardecer, pero sin darse cuenta siente la presencia de aquella mujer, con la que tuvo una cita hace poco.

-Hola Sesshomaru. ¿Por qué me empujaste?-preguntaba Kagome confundida, ella llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con detalles violetas.

-Esa sopa que te dieron, estaba envenenada…-contestaba este mirándola de reojo.

-Fue esa mujer ¿no es así?, dímelo por favor-le dijo algo desanimada.

-Si, fue esa sacerdotisa.

La joven permaneció callada por unos minutos, ya que era de suponer que Kikyo quería asesinarla, porque ella cree que le quitara a Inuyasha pero las cosas ya no son así… Lo mas extraño para Kagome fue que Sesshomaru la salvo de eso.

-Entonces gracias-musito la pelinegra apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro, el demonio permaneció callado por tal reacción de aquella humana y no pudo evitar sonreír,-De nada-murmuro en voz baja.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba besando a su mujer, pero a la vez la miraba como si fuera Kagome. Fue raro para el, posiblemente el hanyou aun seguía enamorado de ella…Pero ahora revivió a Kikyo a quien debe amar para siempre.

_-¿Porque?, mi corazón me esta traicionando de nuevo_-se dijo este en sus pensamientos. El sentía un enredo dentro de su corazón, como que algo le decía; que este con Kagome pero su otra mitad le pertenecía a Kikyo… Aunque el la besara su corazón le trasmitía una visión, como que en vez de su mujer fuera, la joven miko.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Espero que este capitulo les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^-^ , me animaron para seguir con mi fic ejejej, perdón por la tardanza ._. , voy a actualizarme pronto ejejej :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo **_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Atte. J. H**_


	8. El Confundido Sesshomaru

_**Sé que ya paso pero les dire ¡Feliz Navidad!, ejejje n_n les traigo la continuación de "El Demonio y La Dama" Espero que les guste :D.**_

* * *

_**El confundido Sesshomaru.**_

Al día siguiente en la aldea Sengoku, Inuyasha estaba sentado arriba de una rama del árbol, mirando a los aldeanos ir y venir con los alimentos para sus familias, desde que Kikyo volvió a la aldea todo sigue igual de siempre, ella y el protegiendo el lugar…Aunque el hanyou quería tratar de ignorar a Kagome, pero su corazón cada vez le traicionaba.

Su medio hermano mayor siempre estaba siguiendo a la joven miko y a la pequeña niña, eso lo confunde o mas bien le sorprende verlos a los dos así, -_Tengo ganas de matar a Sesshomaru…Todo lo que hice por ella, siempre la cuide, la protegía pero… Soy un estúpido otra vez-_pensaba Inuyasha golpeando con fuerza el árbol hasta dejar un hueco.

Mientras tanto la joven miko estaba paseando con Rin, obviamente el youkai las seguía. El voltea y nota la presencia de la mitad humano-perro quien los observaba. –_Ja! El tonto de Inuyasha se esta muriendo de dolor…-_se decía en su mente el youkai.

-¡Maldito Sesshomaru!-murmuraba Inuyasha enfadado, el bajaba del árbol para enfrentarse frente a frente contra su medio hermano.

La joven de cabellos negros seguía su caminata junto con la pequeña, pero no sintió nada cuando el demonio dejo de seguirlas… Él se quedo parado en el medio del camino esperando a al tonto de su hermano;

-¡Sesshomaru!-gritaba el hanyou corriendo hacia él.

-Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha y el Señor Sesshomaru se van a pelear otra vez-dijo la pequeña agarrándola del brazo.

-Rin no te preocupes tengo un arma secreta…-musito la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la niña confundida.

-Ya veras… Inuyasha, ¡Abajo!-grito la pelinegra molesta. El hanyou estaba apunto de lastimar al demonio pero cuando escucho esa palabra rápidamente se cae al suelo, golpeándose fuerte la cabeza.

-uy! ¡¿Porque haces eso Kagome?!-le preguntaba la bestia

-¡Porque no quiero problemas como la otra vez!-contestaba ella levantando la voz.

-¡Kagome!-pronuncio el hanyou agarrándola del brazo-¡Vendrás conmigo!- musito este llevándosela a la fuerza.

Desde a lo lejos, la sacerdotisa los estaba mirando, apenas de que recién llegaba de matar algunos monstruos, se encuentra con Inuyasha agarrándole a esa mujer que tanto odiaba y que también intento matarla…La pelinegra (Kikyo) agarra una de sus flechas y junto con su arco empezaba a apuntar justo en la cabeza de aquella chica.-No no voy a poder se van a dar cuenta-murmuraba ella con molesta.

-Inuyasha a ¡ ¿donde me llevas?!-le preguntaba la muchacha, Inuyasha seguía llevándola apoyada en su hombro…-No te diré hasta llegar a ese lugar tan especial-él le contestaba sonriendo de lado.

-¿Lugar especial?-se dijo la joven perpleja.

Atrás de ellos, Sesshomaru los estaba siguiendo, ni el mismo se podía explicar porque hacia estas cosas, a pesar de que bebió la poción sus sentimientos se abrían poco a poco…También era la segunda vez de que esa humana interfiere en la pelea, fue algo tan raro para el.-_Esa mujer no quiere admitir que me ama, algún día me lo tendrá que decir… Pero ¿que estará tramando mi estúpido medio hermano?, seguramente algo para llamar la atención-_pensaba este mientras corría entre los arbustos.

El demonio no era el único que seguía a Inuyasha y a Kagome, sino que también Kikyo los estaba siguiendo, llevando en su mano su arco y en su espalda cargaba flechas que estaban guardadas en una pequeña bolsa de cuero.-¡Esa mujer morirá hoy!- dijo entre dientes.

El hanyou llego al lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez, cuando la chica lo había liberado de esa flecha por la que permaneció sellado. La joven bajaba de la espalda de este y se acercaba a aquel árbol;

-Aquí fue donde nos conocimos-dijo el de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa.

-Si, lo se.

-Pero ¿porque me traes aquí?, si nuestra relación ya termino-le decía la de cabellos negros algo desanimada. Sesshomaru y Kikyo también llegaron a ese lugar… Pero ambos estaban escondidos en diferentes lugares, espiando al hanyou y a la humana.

-Kagome… No se porque pero aun me gustas.-dijo Inuyasha acercándose mas hacia la joven.

-¡Inuyasha aléjate!-dijo ella levantando la voz.

-Kagome, di que me amas todavía.

-No, yo…yo ya no te amo, me enamore de otra persona-musito Kagome desviando la mirada. La bestia la agarra del brazo y la atrae provocando un peso sorpresa, cosa que también la confundió un poco mas sus sentimientos… El youkai y la sacerdotisa quedaron en shock. – ¡Maldito! Como se atreve a hacer eso con ella, lo matare_-_murmuro este haciendo un puño.

-La matare con mis propias manos-susurraba la sacerdotisa espiando a Inuyasha y a la chica con ira.

El demonio no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, sentía como que lo apuñalaron por la espalda, asi era sentirse traicionado…Cuando el miraba a su medio hermano tenia unas ganas de estrangularlo hasta matarlo, pero al notar la presencia de su otra mujer, la joven humana estaba en problemas, al ver que Kikyo la apuntaba con unas de sus flechas prefirió salir de su escondite.

-¡Humana ten cuidado!-grito Sesshomaru saliendo de su escondite. Kagome voltea y una de las flechas le rosa en el hombro.

-Kagome…-pronuncio Inuyasha al sostenerla entre sus brazos.-¡Sesshomaru tu hiciste esto ¿no?!-le decía este levantando la voz.

-Cállate maldito…Yo no hice nada, fue tu mujer-dijo el demonio señalando a aquella sacerdotisa.

-Kikyo…

-¡Inuyasha aléjate de ella, déjame matarla!-gritaba ella apuntando con sus flechas.

- Kikyo detente-dijo el de cabello plateados mirándola y sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome.

-Primero suéltala… y Yo dejare de apuntarle.

-Dámela yo la cuidare-le decía el youkai con una sonrisa irónica.

Aunque el mitad humano-perro, tenia que admitir… Sesshomaru si le importaba Kagome, a pesar de que el mismo la besara, esa mujer ya dejo de amarlo. Este le entregaba a la chica que quedo inconsciente, el youkai desapareció rápidamente junto con ella.

-Listo Kikyo, ahora suelta ese arco-le decía este acercándose lentamente. La sacerdotisa obedeció a su pareja y rápidamente corría hacia el para abrazarlo.-No me gusto lo que me hiciste, deja de seguirla a ella, admite que esta feliz con otra persona-insinuaba ella golpeándole en el pecho.

-Ya, tranquila no lo volveré hacer…Creo que tienes razón, Kikyo-le susurraba este en tono triste.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Sesshomaru… El sirviente del youkai estaba preparando la cura de la poción de amor, encontró varias cosas amargas para crear el antídoto, revolvía en esa enorme caldera que contenía una sustancia azulada, -Falta poco para que termine de hacer este antídoto para mi amo-decía este con una sonrisa.

-Mi amo al fin se liberara de esa tonta humana.-dijo Jaken en tono alegre,- Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-

En la aldea Sengoku, la miko estaba adentro de la cabaña, ya que la anciana Kaede se ofreció para curar esa herida grave, la niña se quedaba mirando…-Pobre la señorita Kagome…-decía Rin con tristeza. –Esa sacerdotisa es muy mala-

-Kagome no tiene la culpa… Inuyasha provoco esta pelea, o quiero decir, que el provoco los celos de mi hermana Kikyo-insinuaba la anciana mientras vendaba la herida.

-¿Como esta Kagome?, Kaede –preguntaba Shippo preocupado.

-Shippo, ella esta bien, pero perdió sangre… Pude cerrar la herida con algunas plantas medicinales-le respondía Kaede relajada.-Ahora déjenla que descanse-

El demonio estaba sentado afuera de la cabaña, se sentía confundido por esos estúpidos sentimientos que sentían los humanos, hace dos días que Jaken no apareció con el antídoto… Más bien no sabía nada de él. –_En tres días ya tendré el antídoto- se le repetía una y otra vez esa frase._

-_Falta un solo día, Jaken tiene que traer ese antídoto, odio sentir estas cosas por una humana, siento que se me va a explotar la cabeza por tan solo pensar en el bienestar de esa mujer_- pensaba Sesshomaru mirando de reojo a Kagome quien se encontraba dormida adentro.

_*El sueño de Kagome*_

_La joven miko estaba sentada en el suelo, se sentía confundida porque al frete de ella, estaban parados Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, ambos estaban ahí mirándola con seriedad… Desde que el hanyou la beso, la joven volvió a recordar todo esos momentos que paso con el._

_-Kagome elígeme a mi –le decía el hanyou con una leve sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano._

_-No, elígeme a mi, humana-dijo el youkai sonriéndole de lado y también extendiéndole la mano. La joven recordó cuando el demonio la salvo en el bosque, gracias a el… Ella sigue con vida._

_-¡Elígeme!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Kagome le agarraba la mano a uno de ellos, pero cuando le quería ver el rostro… Ya era demasiado tarde, se desvaneció rápidamente porque ella había abierto los ojos. _

_*Fin del sueño de Kagome*_

_-¡Sesshomaru!-_ susurro la joven miko abriendo los ojos. El demonio escucha esa voz y entra a la cabaña, con un rostro serio.

-Despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?, Humana-le preguntaba este en tono frio, se sentaba al lado de la joven.

-Me siento bien…-contesto la chica levantándose con dificultad.

-Ten cuidado, la herida se te puede abrir de nuevo-musito el demonio al verla.

-Lo que tengo que hacer, no tengo que hacer mucha fuerza-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, ella lo mira y lo besa suave en los labios. Este abría sus ojos un poco mas, por tal reacción de esa humana, no le quedo otra que disfrutar del beso por última vez… Solamente tiene que esperar hasta mañana para que esos sentimientos desaparecieran y de que esa mujer admita que esta enamorada para así también que esa humana deje de permanecer en su pequeño grupo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció? :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**^_^ Sayonara atte. J.H**_


	9. El Demonio, alejándose de su Dama

_**Gomen ._. por problemas de internet no podía subir el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, "El Demonio y La Dama", pero volví y les traigo la continuación, bueno y el próximo capítulo es el final :D… Nada más que decir, comencemos.**_

* * *

_**El Demonio, alejándose de su Dama.**_

A la mañana del día siguiente, la joven miko abría sus ojos lentamente esperando encontrarse con el demonio, pero él no estaba sino que al despertar, se encuentra con la sacerdotisa Kikyo quien la miraba diferente, -Lo siento, Kagome…Me deje llevar por mis celos y mi ira, que no me di cuenta de las cosas-le decía la sacerdotisa apenada.

-Acepto tus disculpas, Kikyo-dijo la joven cruzando los brazo.-Pero también, yo nunca te quise robar a Inuyasha, él ya te eligió a ti desde el principio…y por fue que terminamos-insinuaba ella desanimada.

-Sí lo sé, él también me dijo lo mismo por eso vengo a disculparme contigo, Kagome-le decía Kikyo apenada.-Me siento tan mal porque casi te mato, me avergüenza como me comporte-

-Una pregunta… ¿Has visto a Sesshomaru?-pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-Sí y se fue al rio…No sé pero el rostro de ese demonio parecía algo cambiado-dijo la sacerdotisa poniendo cara de ingenua.

-¿Así?-dijo la pelinegra un poco curiosa, -_Sera por el beso que le di la otra vez…Creo que diré le iré a contarle lo que siento por el- _se decía ella en su mente.

Kagome se levantaba del suelo y sale corriendo de la cabaña, para ir a buscar al demonio.-¡Sesshomaru!-gritaba ella buscándolo por el bosque.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ya le traje su antídoto-le decía Jaken nervioso.

-Te tardaste mucho, Jaken-dijo el demonio agarrando el frasco. La pelinegra encuentra a Sesshomaru y a su sirviente, pero ella para que no lo vea se esconde detrás de unos arbustos, -_No quiero, sentir esos malditos "sentimientos humanos"-_escuchaba ella muy atenta.

-_Entonces, Sesshomaru si estaba enamorado de mí-_dijo la joven en su mente.

El youkai comenzaba a beber el antídoto hasta que el frasco quedo completamente vacio…-Lo único que quiero es librarme de esto de una buena vez-decía este en tono serio.

-Y amo, ¿funciona?-indago su sirviente curioso.

-Hasta ahora ciento que una parte de mí, se está durmiendo-respondía el youkai levantando la vista hacia el cielo.-_Tendré que alejarme de ella…Porque aunque la odie, esos recuerdos que estuve a su lado, me hacen que la quiera más-_se decía este en sus pensamientos.

La joven se tapaba la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron, porque a pesar de las cosas que vivieron juntos, todavía el sigue pensando en liberarse de ella. Kagome se había olvidado del reto porque ellos solamente se pedían favores, ella sintió como un golpe bajo en su corazón…-Sesshomaru, creí que…estabas enamorado de mi-murmuro desanimada.

El youkai sentía un rico perfume que salía de los arbustos, seguía el aroma hasta encontrarse con esa humana…-¿Tu?-dijo este algo percatado.

La de cabellos negros estaba sentada en el suelo y llorando, por a ver escuchado toda la conversación, se sentía rechazada. – ¡Hola! ¿No?-le decía ella haciendo una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntaba este en tono serio.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes…-dijo la chica levantándose del suelo, el demonio podía notar que los ojos de aquella mujer, reflejaban la tristeza aunque lo quiera negar, esa mirada la podía delatar.

-Creo que ya se solucionó todo-le decía Sesshomaru dándole la espalda.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-indago la miko confundida.

-Me refiero que no tienes problemas con Kikyo y mucho menos con ese Inuyasha.-contestaba el youkai, en tono frio y algo serio.

-Sí, pero fue gracias a ti…-susurraba ella en voz baja, en ese momento Kagome levanta la vista y el demonio ya no estaba, había desaparecido y junto con su sirviente, -Creo que nunca estuviste enamorado de mí… Siempre serás un demonio con orgullo, frio y calculador.-decía la joven en tono triste.-Aunque seas así, me enamore de ti. Sesshomaru-

La pelinegra salía del bosque para dirigirse a la cabaña de la anciana, cuando ella entraba al hogar, estaba su amiga Sango junto con Miroku y con Shippo, cuidando a las gemelas.-¡Kagome!-dijo Shippo saltando de la emoción y abrazando a la muchacha.

-Hola Shippo-dijo la joven correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Kagome, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntaba la castaña al notar la mirada melancólica de la chica.

-Creo que no Sango-respondía la de cabellos negros desviando la mirada.

-Señorita Kagome, conozco esa mirada y se nota que te lastimaron-dijo el monje en tono serio.

-Así es monje Miroku, al parecer nunca fui aceptada…En ese grupito-le decía ella abrazando un poco más al zorrito.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de ese demonio?- indago Sango confundida.

-Cuando él me beso por primera vez-contestaba Kagome sonrojada, al recordar esa escena.

-Pero tú misma, dijiste que le debías un favor-dijo el monje tranquilo y sonriendo de lado.

-No era uno solo si no que dos… Y además, le tengo que agradecer de varias cosas que él hizo por mí-le decía la joven miko estando ruborizada, -Ese mismo demonio me salvo la vida, en varias ocasiones…-

-Así, ¿Cuándo?-indago Sango con curiosidad.

-Cuando Kikyo me había puesto un veneno en la sopa, también él me salvo la vida en el bosque y me curo después de que Kikyo me lastimo con sus flechas…-dijo la joven de cabellos negros.-_También lo que no puedo olvidar, es su primer favor…-_se decía en su mente.

La noche cayo de repente, la hermosa luna llena iluminaba el camino de un cierto youkai, quien se sentía confundido, aunque esa mujer dejo de seguirlo. El por una extraña razón la seguía recordando,-_Creo que el antídoto no funciona, aun ciento una partes de mí que hace latir a mi frio corazón, pero era lo mejor para los dos… Era alejarme de ella, de esa humana. Lo único que quería hacer era romperle su orgullo, al fin y al cabo ambos rompimos nuestro orgullo_-pensaba al levantar la vista hacia la luna, Sesshomaru comenzaba a recordar algunas cosas como, cuando Kagome se enojaba con él, por las cosas que le decía y más cuando también él le había dicho de los favores…-Ella es mi dama-susurro este, recordando el primer beso que le dio a ella.-_Pero que estoy diciendo, yo soy un youkai que odia a los humanos y no puedo caer tan bajo... Creo que me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo, ya no puedo soportar esto, siento como que una flecha me atravesó en mi oscuro corazón.- _dijo este en su mente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la anciana, Kagome no podía dormir porque también ella quería decirle algo a ese demonio, pero como se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru quería librarse de ella, aunque estaba con los efectos de la poción, la joven miko además de buscarlo quería confesarle lo que sentía por él y también darle las gracias por todas las cosas que el youkai hizo por ella.

_-Quiero que me hagas un favor…-_se le repetía esa frase, una y otra vez en su mente.-Me enamore de un demonio… -murmuraba la joven ruborizada.-¿_Porque?, ¿que hice mal?...Tendré que callarme, porque se la respuesta, él nunca me quiso a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos-_pensaba ella desanimada. La joven miko cerraba sus ojos, a su lado estaba Rin durmiendo tranquilamente…-Lo único que deseo es que el vuelva mañana- suspiro quedándose completamente dormida.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo :D_**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo_**

**_Sayonara_**

**_Atte. J.H_**


	10. Cuando el destino cruzo a la Dama y al D

_**Perdon por la tardanza, es que no se me venia la inspiracion para continuar D: pero bueno, les presento el capitulo final de, "El Demonio y La Dama" **__** .**_

* * *

_**Cuando el destino cruzo a la Dama y al Demonio. **_

Al día siguiente, el youkai estaba caminando por el bosque junto con su fiel sirviente Jaken, -_Ese antídoto no me hizo efecto, aun me siento extraño… Necesito una cura-_decía este en sus pensamientos.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿Qué paso con esa tonta humana?-indagaba Jaken algo extrañado.

-Ella no vendrá más con nosotros, Jaken-contestaba el youkai desviando la mirada.

-¡Por fin!, la pudo echar de nuestro grupo-festejaba su sirviente corriendo de un lado a otro y tan emocionado.

Sesshomaru no se sentía tranquilo, porque cuando ella estaba todo era más interesante para él, aparte del reto… Después que le salvo la vida a aquella mujer, los favores fueron lo que ponían las cosas más interesantes, era como un juego. Porque también los dos querían destruir el orgullo del otro, esta vez no hay ni ganador y ni mucho menos un perdedor…Solo un empate, porque el demonio también se enamoró de la miko, los efectos de la poción de amor ya se terminó, además la humana lo eligió a él…

En la aldea, la joven de cabellos negros caminaba junto con la pequeña y con el pequeño zorrito, durante todo el día, Sesshomaru no había aparecido y tampoco no vino a visitar a Rin, ella lo esperaba ansiosa pero ningún rastro del youkai y menos de su fiel sirviente, era tan extraño para la niña. Kagome aunque sonreía antes ellos, por dentro se sentía tan triste,-_Seguramente desde que lo elegí a él, se sintió confundido…Ese demonio no quería perder su orgullo_-se decía ella en sus pensamientos.

–Creo que el señor Sesshomaru no me quiere-dijo Rin desanimada. La pelinegra se agachaba para luego abrazarla, -Rin, Sesshomaru te quiere mucho, aunque él no te lo demuestre pero estoy segura que se fue a buscar un regalo para ti-le decía Kagome consolando a la niña.

-Gracias señorita Kagome-musito la pequeña limpiándose las lágrimas,-Yo presiento que el vendrá y vamos hacer una familia feliz-

Kagome y Shippo quedaron percatados por las palabras de aquella niña,-Y también cuando la señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshomaru, no estaban en la aldea…En la noche vi una estrella fugas y le pedí tener una familia-dijo Rin con sinceridad y brillo en sus ojos. Una lágrima pasaba por la mejilla de la joven, las cosas que decía la pequeña eran conmovedoras, a pesar que también ella se pasó cuidándola como si fuera su propia hija, el pequeño zorrito voltea y notaba que la chica estaba llorando.

-Kagome ¿Qué te sucede?-preguntaba Shippo notando la tristeza de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Shippo, estoy bien…-contesto la joven miko fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Los tres caminaron cerca del rio, Rin y Kagome, se limpiaban sus rostros en el agua dulce, la pelinegra miro en el agua y aparecía el reflejo de ese demonio por la cual ella extrañaba tanto.-Sesshomaru-susurraba en voz baja, voltea para atrás y nadie estaba detrás de ella…-_Por un momento creí que él estaba atrás mío-_se dijo en su mente.

-Mira señorita Kagome- decía la niña señalando el atardecer, la chica levantaba la vista en el atardecer, era hermoso y eso le recordaba cada momento que había pasado con aquel demonio, para ella era imposible olvidarse de él, la miko recordaba cuando la beso por el primer favor que desperdicio, luego como se comportaba con ella, por la "poción de amor" y más cuando evito que comiera la sopa envenenada que prepara Kikyo especialmente para la joven.

-_Ahora espero un milagro, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?-_dijo Kagome en sus pensamientos, -Vamos Rin y Shippo, antes de que sea tarde-pronuncio desanimada, ambos pequeños la agarraron de la mano y se fueron a la casa de la anciana Kaede, quien los esperaba para darles la cena.

-Kagome, te noto algo triste…-musito la anciana mientras le servía la sopa a Sango, quien estaba sentada al lado, de la miko.

-Sí, anciana Kaede, lo odiaba pero por dentro lo extraño y mucho-pronuncio Kagome desviando la mirada.

-Entonces, te enamoraste…Y ¿él lo sabe?-indago la castaña sonriendo de lado.

-Sí creo que si-respondía la pelinegra comiendo la sopa.

-Kagome, a pesar que tú lo odiabas, te terminaste enamorando de ese demonio…Desde que todo termino con Inuyasha, te habías sentido sola pero tu destino cambio-dijo Kaede haciendo una pausa en sus palabras.-Es como, "del odio al amor". Kagome, te enamoraste atrás vez de tu odio, pero también él te salvo la vida, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, además creo que debería hablar con el-le decía la chica con una leve sonrisa.

La noche cayo de repente, todos los aldeanos se encontraban dormidos, menos Inuyasha quien se encontraba arriba de un árbol y Kagome salía de la cabaña, -¿Acaso no puedes dormir?-una voz que se le hacía muy familiar.-Inuyasha-murmuraba al verlo.

El hanyou bajaba del árbol para acercarse a la chica,- ¿Por qué estas triste?-le preguntaba este confundido.

-No, no estoy triste.-contestaba ella desviando la mirada.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la aldea, el youkai venia caminando lentamente, sentía ese olor de su tonto medio hermano y de esa humana.-Ambos están juntos-susurro este en tono frio.-Ese estúpido de Inuyasha no se cansa de molestar a esa mujer- Cada vez el demonio se acercaba más a la cabaña de la anciana, pero apenas asomaba su rostro y escuchaba la conversación de aquellos dos;

_-"Así es Inuyasha, me enamore de tu medio hermano"-escucho el youkai reconociendo esa voz femenina._

_-"A mí no me preocupa en nada eso, pero te diría que él…"-_el hanyou había tomado una pausa,-_"No creo que este interesado en ti"-_

Sesshomaru al escuchar eso, le dio rabia su tonto medio hermano no sabía nada, además tenía unas ganas de ir y matarlo, pero tranquilizo un poco sus instintos. –_"Pero cuando lo vea te voy a visar, Kagome"-escucho una vez más la conversación entre ellos dos, -"Kagome recuerda lo que te dije"-_

El youkai golpeo con fuerza un árbol, hasta derribarlo por completo. La joven miko escucha ese ruido y agarraba sus cosas para ir a averiguar, de que si fue un monstruo u otro espíritu maligno, la bestia comenzó a olfatear y se sorprendió al sentir ese olor;

-Kagome…Parece que Sesshomaru volvió-musito el de cabellos plateado, mirando a la joven humana.

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces iba a venir a visitarme-decía ella con ilusión.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, ajaja-dijo este riéndose, Kagome lo miraba molesta, porque ese hanyou intentaba romper sus ilusiones que tenía sobre el demonio. Ella presentía que en cualquier momento Sesshomaru iba a volver a la aldea, pero no para venir a visitar simplemente a Rin, sino también que la viene a buscar a ambas para irse juntos, como si fueran una familia.

-Inuyasha, ¡Abajo!, ¡Abajo!-repetía una y otra vez con una pequeña risita malvada y haciendo que la bestia se golpeara una y otra vez la cabeza contra el suelo, todos los aldeanos se despertaron porque habían escuchado el ruido del impacto, del árbol que cayo. Ellos estaban en alerta al igual que Sango y el Monje Miroku.

-Kagome ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Sango señalando el árbol caído.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes Sango, no había ningún espíritu maligno-contestaba la joven miko tratando de calmar las cosas.-Solamente fue Inuyasha-, Ella lo señalaba y el hanyou estaba tirado al suelo…-Estábamos jugando-insinuó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-hmm, bueno como digas… Señorita Kagome-dijo Miroku alejándose junto con los demás.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, Kagome-le preguntaba Inuyasha tocándose la cabeza quejándose de dolor.

-Porque no me gusto lo que dijiste-respondía ella desviando la mirada. El hanyou seguía siendo un caso perdido para la chica, porque siempre llegaban a una discusión o más bien ella lo castigaba de esa manera, como si fuera un simple cachorro o un juguete, pero a la vez se divertía o se entretenía, para no volver a pensar en el youkai.

El de cabellos plateados volvió a subirse en el árbol para dormir otra vez, Kagome se quedó sentada en el suelo contemplando la luna llena.-Todo me recuerda a él, lo extraño-murmuraba ella desanimada.

Mientras tanto, el youkai la estaba espiando desde el bosque, observándola como también los ojos de aquella humana se cristalizaban, se sentía culpable de todo…El mismo no quería terminar de esa manera, esa mujer la recordaba a una humana que había conocido antes, "Sara" la princesa que se había enamorado de él, pero Sesshomaru no quería romper su orgullo, al fin y al cabo lo destruyo o ambos lo destruyeron al mismo tiempo._-"No me digas así, mi nombre es Kagome"-_recordaba el en su mente, con la misma voz de ella.

-Lo siento huma…digo Kagome-susurro este alejándose del lugar.-_Ya nos volveremos a encontrar, pero aun no es el momento indicado.-_dijo en sus pensamientos.

La joven miko volvió a entrar a la cabaña para así podía tratar de dormir, se acostaba en el suelo tapándose con una tela tan cálida,-_Sesshomaru, yo te amo…Quisiera escuchar de tu voz diciéndome mi nombre y que pronuncies cuánto me amas_-dijo en sus pensamientos-_El demonio por la cual me enamore, te seguiré esperando….-_

* * *

Paso una semana, desde que Sesshomaru no volvió a la aldea, la pequeña Rin aún seguía preocupándose por el al igual que Kagome, ambas tenían la esperanza de volverlo a ver, también Kikyo dejo de molestar a la chicas, ambas se hablaron con tranquilidad y paciencia…Además la sacerdotisa había quedado embarazada, del hanyou quien se quedó sorprendido al recibir esa noticia por parte de la anciana Kaede.

La sacerdotisa estaba adentro de la cabaña haciendo reposo, mientras que Inuyasha le hacía compañía a la joven de cabellos negros, en las caminatas que ella sola se iba junto con la pequeña, esta vez llevaba sus cosas; como el arco y varias flechas para proteger a la niña.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿adónde vamos?-preguntaba Rin poniendo una rostro inocente pero dulce.

-Vamos a pasear por el bosque-contestaba la muchacha mirando horizontal y a la vez sonreía.

-Kagome, siento una presencia maligna-insinuaba Inuyasha poniéndose en posición de ataque.

La niña se ponía al lado de la chica, agarrándose del brazo con fuerza por miedo, la pelinegra sostenía su arco y su flecha apuntando hacia los arbustos, el hanyou mantenía la vista fija entre los árboles, era posible que el espíritu maligno o el monstruo estuviera por arriba o que ataque por arriba. Entre los arbustos salió un monstruo que tenía tentáculos, que se parecía más como un pulpo grande y agarraba rápidamente a Kagome y a Rin,-¡Auxilio!-gritaban ambas chicas.

-¡Garras de acero!-grito el de cabellos plateados, cortándole unos tentáculos e liberando a la pequeña niña.

- ¡Señor Inuyasha, salve a Kagome!-grito Rin desesperada. El monstruo la lanzo a la pelinegra hacia arriba y abría la boca para comérsela, pero alguien la salvo rápidamente a ella antes que cayera dentro de la boca… -Gracias por salvarme-dijo la joven miko con los ojos cerrados.

-De nada, humana-le dijo una voz masculina, por la cual la joven lo reconoció esa voz y lentamente abría los ojos, se sorprendió al volverlo a ver;-Sesshomaru-pronuncio ella con una sonrisa.

-Otra vez estas en problemas-dijo el youkai sonriendo de lado cosa que la miko se sonrojaba y permaneció callada por unos minutos.

La bestia seguía peleando contra ese raro monstruo, esta vez los tentáculos lo golpearon haciendo que chocara contra algunas rocas e ramas caídas, -¡Inuyasha!- grito la chica algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes yo me encargare de esto-dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón, la soltaba y Kagome corría para agarra a Rin, ambas se acercaron a Inuyasha que estaba herido… La de cabellos negros lo ayudaba a levantarse. Mientras el demonio se encargaba de matar al extraño animal maligno.-Inuyasha vamos-musito la chica ayudándolo a levantarse y se iban a la aldea.

El youkai utilizo sus garras envenenadas e le traspaso la panza a ese pulpo raro,-Ja!, no era tan difícil de matarlo-dijo este con orgullo.-Ahora debo irme a la aldea-

En Sengoku, los aldeanos estaban haciendo sus respectivos trabajos como sacar los cultivos, construir nuevas cabañas, entre otras cosas más. Kagome venia caminando lentamente con el hanyou y atrás de ellos le seguía la pequeña, Rin. Shippo desde a lo lejos los reconoce y salió a buscar ayuda; llamando a Kaede y a Miroku.

-Kagome ¿qué paso?-pregunto el zorrito asustado.

-Un extraño monstruo nos atacó y Inuyasha está herido-contestaba la chica llevándolo hasta la cabaña de la anciana.

-¡Inuyasha!-pronuncio Kikyo al ver a su esposo lastimado, Miroku y Kagome se encargaron de acostar a la bestia en el suelo.

-Dejen que yo lo voy a curar…-dijo la sacerdotisa.-Kaede quiero que me ayudes-

-Si-dijo la anciana agarrando algunas vendas y unas plantas medicinales.

-Tranquila señorita Kagome, Inuyasha s pondrá bien-le dijo el monje apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.

Rin estaba sentada en el suelo esperando que su amo llegara,-Viste Rin, el volvió-le dijo la chica despeinándola el cabello.-Si, señorita Kagome, usted tenía razón… El regreso.-le decía la niña sonriendo alegre.

-Toma Rin-dijo el youkai apareciendo al frente de ambas chicas, él le entregaba un regalo que estaba envuelto con un suave cuero, la niña lo agarra y empezó a abrir con cuidado; era otro kimono, pero de color rojo y tenía detalles blancos, decorado con unas flores de color rosado.

-Me encanta-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.-Ahora mismo me iré a ponérmela-ella salió corriendo para ir a ponerse el nuevo kimono que le trajo el demonio.

-Humana quiero hablar contigo-dijo el youkai en tono serio, la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron caminando cerca del rio.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?-preguntaba ella, mientras ambos caminaban y miraba horizontal.

-Porque, yo siempre vengo una vez a la semana o depende de mí-respondió Sesshomaru mirándola de reojo.

-Jejej, creo que tienes razón-reacciono la muchacha, con una sonrisa torcida.-Creo que me olvide de eso-

-Ingenua, Kagome.-le decía el demonio sonriendo de lado.

-No soy ingenua, es que me olvide de eso nada mas-contra decía la chica un poco molesta.-Espera, ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?-

-Te falta memoria, Kagome…-dijo este en tono burlón, la joven miko se sonrojaba, ni ella misma podía decir porque se sentía así; será ¿porque seguía molesta? Por las cosas que él le decía, o ¿Por qué el la llamo por su nombre?, la chica se sentía confundida, era como que recibió un golpe de emoción al volverlo a ver. –Sabes cuándo me salvaste de ese extraño pulpo, recordé algo que hiciste por mí-le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que recordaste?-indago el demonio con curiosidad, él ya sabía a qué se refería esa mujer, era cuando el destino los volvió a cruzar en ese peligro en la que ella estaba metida, cuando él le salvo la vida y desde ahí fue donde las cosas fueron interesantes para ambos.

-Te debo un favor-respondió la muchacha desviando la mirada.

-No, eso ya no es necesario-le dijo Sesshomaru en tono frio y serio. -Recuerdas que me debías dos favores…Bueno uno lo desperdicie pero falto el segundo-

Kagome se percató por lo que dijo el demonio, él tenía razón, en ningún momento Sesshomaru desperdicio el segundo favor, entonces "¿_qué será lo que va pedir esta vez?"_…El demonio la tomo de la barbilla, sus miradas chocaban; era como si hubiera una chisma entre ellos,-Quiero un beso tuyo, Kagome-susurro este, acercando un poco más su rostro hasta que unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-¿Señorita Kagome?, ¿Señor Sesshomaru?-le dijo la pequeña niña acercándose. Los dos se separaron rápidamente, la chica se ruborizaba por cómo se les quedo viendo la niña, -Rin que hermosa te ves-le dijo la joven miko cambiando el tema.

-Gracias, señorita-

-Si se ve hermosa nuestra hija…-dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón.

-¿Hija?-reacciono Kagome sorprendida, Rin miraba a la señorita y noto que en el cuello tenía una luna creciente dibujado en ese lugar.-Señorita Kagome, tiene una luna ahí-dijo ella señalando.

-¿Qué?, Sesshomaru ¿qué me hiciste?-preguntaba la pelinegra molesta, el demonio simplemente se reía, no podía evitar ver la ridícula cara que ponía esa humana, ella estaba roja de enojo _–Se ve linda cuando se enfada, no creo que sea por eso.-_pensaba este mientras se reía de aquella mujer.

-En la semana anterior, me quede reflexionando de ciertas cosas, aunque seas una humana…Mi medio hermano te cuidaba, ahora era su turno de protegerla-contesto el youkai en tono serio con confianza, a pesar que no la agradaba, que la tenía que soportar en esos días cuando se ponía terca. Ahora él se preocupaba por ella, quería cuidarla; tenerla cerca de él y de Rin, esta vez no quiere alejarse más de la miko. –Quiero que seas mi esposa, Kagome-musito este desviando la mirada, antes sus palabras eran frías, serias, amargadas e duras, etc. Pero desde que el destino la puso a Kagome en su camino, las cosas cambiaron y le dieron otro nuevo destino están con esa mujer.

La de cabellos negros se ruborizaba, por esas palabras, esta vez no está sola…Desviaba la mirada hacia la pequeña, quien sonreía alegremente. –Todo este tiempo, quería hacer la esposa de Inuyasha, pero el destino me puso en otro camino, pero eso no tiene importancia ya se lo olvido por completo, esta vez ella quiere ser feliz… Aunque fue inesperado de quien se iba a enamorar. La marco en el cuello como si fue se suya, pero ese dibujo de la luna creciente se desvanecía lentamente, Kagome lo miraba fijamente a Sesshomaru, -Si, acepto y quiero ser tu esposa.-respondió ella sin pensarlo dos veces, la miko lo eligió a él a pesar que Inuyasha le volvió a besar. Prefería a ese demonio.

El youkai la agarra de la cintura y la vuelve a besar a la joven, Rin comenzaba a correr de un lado para otro muy alegre porque ya tenía una madre, además la niña gritaba una y otra vez –"La estrella fugaz cumplió mi deseo"-

-Te amo, mi demonio Sesshomaru-dijo sonrojada

-Yo también te amo, mi dulce dama…Kagome-pronuncio este sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Paso dos años, y las cosas fueron cambiando… Las dos hijas y el hijo de Miroku y Sango, ya estaban un poco grandes, la sacerdotisa Kikyo tuvo un niño, o más bien, un hanyou de cabellos plateados, los ojos cafes igual que su madre.

Los problemas que tenía Inuyasha contra Sesshomaru, se fueron arreglando con el tiempo pero además el demonio se casó con su dama, con la que prometió amarla y respetarla…Quien también lleva una marca de la luna creciente en su frente, como diciendo "ella es de mi propiedad". Kagome venia caminando entre la pequeña colina de pasto llevando consigo una pequeña canasta con comida, atrás los seguían Rin y Sesshomaru; Rin creció un poco más ya casi iba ser toda una mujer, pero le faltaba un poco nada más y el youkai tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Tsuki, una hanyou de cabellos negros y de ojos amarillentos igual que su padre.

-La pequeña Tsuki, despertó-dijo el youkai entregándole a la nueva sacerdotisa.

-Pobrecita-musito ella agarrándola.

-Es hermosa-susurro este sonriendo.

-Tiene tus ojos-dijo la chica levantando la vista hacia el demonio y besando la mejilla.

-Seguiré los pasos de mi madre-musito Rin con una risita.

-Y yo las protegeré a las tres, aunque me cueste mi vida-insinuaba el youkai abrazándolas a sus chicas.

Un demonio y una dama, ella sufrió por un amor que no le correspondía y el un demonio calculador, frio y serio…El destino los llevo a un nuevo camino para ambos, una sorpresa más de la vida, terminar con la persona menos esperada. Pero detrás de aquel demonio hay un ser que protege y se preocupa, aunque no lo demuestre por el orgullo que antes poseía. Ahora Kagome era esa dama, la mujer inesperada para Sesshomaru y lo mismo era para ella, su demonio inesperado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y que les pareció el final ¿cursi? O algo más… **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pero esto no significa un adiós xD volveré pero con una nueva historia obviamente :D… **_

_**Sayonara **_

_**Atte. J.H **_


End file.
